pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style)
Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley and 3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Anger - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Rigby (Regular Show) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Freakella (Madballs) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Margaret (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Style) Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bing Bong Marge Simpson.jpg|Marge Simpson as Jill's Joy Emotion Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Jill's Sadness Emotion Treat Heart Pig.png|Treat Heart Pig as Jill's Disgust Emotion SpongeBob happy.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Bill's Joy Emotion Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Emotion Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Bill's Disgust Emotion Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Bill's Fear Emotion Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Meg Category:Warner Bros, Nelvana, 20th Century Fox and Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof